


A Heart Full of Love

by pengiesama



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff clashes heads with a tentacled plant monster named after a tragic French revolutionary, Tony breaks it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I think I probably wrote this for Corinna (daphnerunning), she loves Les Mis.

"Eponine," Tony said, sternly. "Put Jeff down this instant!"

At the sound of Tony's sharp reprimand, Jeff almost thought the vegetable that held him tightly in its tentacles looked abashed. Though upon reflection, it might have just been the blood rushing to his head. He had been dangling upside-down for several minutes by this point, after all. 

In any event, the tentacles disengaged themselves from Jeff's person, leaving syrupy, viscous mucous trails where they had suckered onto his skin. He gasped a few desperate breaths when the tentacle covering his mouth peeled itself away; spat out the sickly sweet mouthful of sap the tentacle had left him.

"...Tony, I, th -- " 

Jeff's thanks was interrupted by the vegetable dropping him unceremoniously to the floor. He landed with a wet squelch on the greenhouse tile. Tony rushed over to help him to his feet, giving an admonishing swat to one of the tentacles that dangled near his head. The tentacle drew back into the main body, almost sulkily. 

"Jeff, are you alright?" Tony asked, smoothing the hair back from Jeff's face. Combined with the mucous, it made for quite the cowlick. The thick floral smell of the stuff made Jeff's head throb. "Oh, you know how I wish you wouldn't go into the greenhouse without me, I've told you how jealous Eponine gets..."

Tony gently traced his fingers around a sucker mark on Jeff's arm, mouth twisted with unhappiness. By this, Jeff was suitably admonished, himself. He'd simply gone in for a moment to see if the radishes were ready to pluck, gotten distracted when all he could find in the patch were greens, and right when he'd remembered that radishes were root vegetables...well, shortly afterward he was tangled and covered in slime.

Recognizing that the rules applied to him had never been Jeff's strong suit. Dealing with organic organisms had never been Jeff's strong suit. Dealing with organics that had somehow developed some primitive level of intelligence and an unfounded possessiveness of his Tony had never been Jeff's strong suit.

Being able to not upset or disappoint Tony on a near-daily basis with his many and varied weaknesses, oh, that certainly had never been Jeff's strong suit.

"Come on, let's get you into a hot bath," Tony said, helping Jeff to his feet. His arm slid around his waist as support, with no mind to the mucous ruining his clothes. It was certainly more welcome than the tentacles had been.

"...I'm sorry," Jeff said, voice still a bit hoarse. 

For ignoring him, for upsetting him, for ruining his clothes. Not so much for having shown the damned vegetable the pecking order around here, even if inadvertantly.

Tony gave him a crooked smile. "Next time just ask me if you want to pick some fresh veggies. I'll have a talk with Eponine beforehand to make sure she's not having an especially emotional day. Flora of her level of complexity can be very sensitive to unexpected guests."

Jeff cast a glare over his shoulder as they left the greenhouse. The vegetable blew a tentacle raspberry at him. He blew one right back. 

Complexity, indeed. Maybe next time he went in with Tony, he'd bring a guest of his own. Surely the vegetable would get along splendidly with the newest KillBot model.


End file.
